


The Reason Why Rodney is Never On Time Anymore

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of post-coital fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why Rodney is Never On Time Anymore

"Oh, crap." Rodney sits up abruptly, waking John.

With a yawn, John stretches and then rolls onto his back.

"I can't believe we fell asleep." Rodney fumbles for his watch and blinks at it in dismay. "I have a staff meeting this afternoon. Damn it." He sighs, rubs his face and then turns his gaze to John, as if just noticing him.

John scratches at the dried come on his belly. "What?"

Rodney leans down and kisses him. It's a slow, luscious kiss, as if he has all the time in the world. When he finally draws back, he trails a hand down John's chest. "Hmmm." It's a pleased sound.

"You have a meeting," John says.

Rodney nods as he circles a finger around John's navel. "That I do. I'm already late."

"You might want to...put on some clothes?"

"Right." Rodney sits up and snags his radio from the table, hooking it around his ear before activating it. "Radek," he says, "I'm on my way--yes, yes, I know, listen--soon, all right? What part of on my way don't you understand?" Shaking his head, Rodney taps the radio off. He leans in to press a kiss to John's belly, then slides off the bed.

John watches him pad toward the bathroom. Watching Rodney walk away is always good. It's even more appealing when Rodney is naked. He hears the sound of water running, and when Rodney comes out, he decides he likes when Rodney walks toward him naked, too. Even if he is rubbing his crotch with a towel. It makes his pubic hairs fluff up and that makes up for the fact that he has de-fluffed the sex-ruffled hair on his head.

"I had clothes when I came in here, right?" Rodney wanders the room, searching.

"Nope."

Rodney pauses at the foot of the bed, sock in hand. He frowns at John.

"You were wandering the city naked. Seriously."

Rodney huffs, climbs on the bed and crawls up John's body. "I was not." He nips John's belly.

"Ow--hey," John laughs, grabs Rodney and tries to pull him down.

"No, no. Excuse me, Colonel, but I'm getting dressed." Rodney punctuates his words with kisses to John's chest, neck, and his jaw.

John doesn't point out that there are more effective ways of getting dressed, ways that actually involve clothing. He's too busy sliding his hands up Rodney's arms and over his shoulders and down his back. He loves the feel of Rodney's skin and he loves lazy afternoons in bed and since for once there isn't any place he has to be, Rodney shouldn't have to be anywhere either. It's only fair, right?

Rodney lifts his head. "Ah--there is it." He plucks his tee-shirt from the windowsill, sits back and pulls it on over his head.

It gives John something to hold on to in order to pull Rodney back down. Rodney goes willingly, sinking into the kiss before drawing back. "Meeting," he says with a wag of his finger.

John sighs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Well, then go."

Rodney climbs off him, and John misses his warmth and weight and fine, he'll just stay in bed by himself. He watches with narrowed eyes as Rodney puts his watch on. "You should just go like that," John tells him.

"Oh, very helpful."

A wristwatch, a bemused expression, and a tee-shirt. It works on Rodney, especially with his half-hard cock peeking out just beneath the hem of the shirt. Despite himself, John starts to grin.

"Ah hah!" Rodney ducks down, reaches under John's chair and triumphantly retrieves his trousers. Then peers inside the waistband, frowning. "I know I had underwear on today."

He shakes them out, but no underwear appears. He looks so positively mournful that John starts to feel bad. So he reaches under the sheets and pulls out Rodney's boxers with a flourish. "Looking for these, Rodney?" He waves them like a flag.

"Yes. Hand them over." Rodney strides toward the bed, hand outstretched impatiently but John switches hands and holds the underwear just out of Rodney's reach.

"It's gonna cost you."

Rodney has that supremely annoyed look now and John is damn proud of himself, but a second later he's gasping for breath as Rodney goes down on him, mouth engulfing his cock all the way to the base, hot and slippery and incredibly good and John spreads his legs, hips lifting off the bed as his cock surges to full hardness.

And then it's gone. The underwear is plucked from John's slack fingers as he lies panting on the bed.

"Thank you," Rodney says, prim as can be as he steps into his boxers and pulls them up over his hips.

"Huh," John says.

The pants go on next, but Rodney has to give up on the socks, grimacing as he slips his bare feet into his shoes.

"Do that again," John says.

Rodney grins, the kind of grin that makes his dimples show. "What, this?" And he's back on the bed, ducking down to suck on John's cock.

John squirms and moans. "Yeah, that," he finally manages to whisper.

With a wet pop, Rodney's mouth leaves John's cock. "Can't. Gotta go." He presses a kiss to John's lips and he's gone, striding for the door. With a bright a bright smile he pauses and a tosses an airy "See you at dinner" over his shoulder.

And then he's gone.

"Yeah, well, not if I see you first," John says to the closed door. And then flops back on the bed, grinning as he pulls the sheet up and settles in to resume his rudely interrupted nap.


End file.
